bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пустые
| image = | name = Пустые | kanji = 虚, ホロウ | kiriji = хоро: | primary power = Серо | notable members = Список пустых }} Пустые (虚 (ホロウ), хоро:, англ. hollow) — существа, в которых превратились души людей, которые, по каким-либо причинам, не отправились в Общество душ после смерти и оставались в мире живых слишком долгое время. Они — падшие души со сверхъестественными способностями, которые пожирают души и живых, и мёртвых людей. Пустые живут в Уэко Мундо, но могут проникать в реальный мир и в Общество душ. Обзор Все пустые — бывшие плюсы (души умерших людей), которые потеряли свои сердца из-за отчаяния или слишком долгого пребывания в реальном мире. Любой дух, которого синигами не отправили в Общество душ через процесс духовного погребения, может деградировать в пустого. Процесс превращения Большинство людских душ сразу после смерти отправляется в Общество душ. Однако, некоторые остаются в мире живых ради исполнения определенных целей, таких как забота о любимом, защита особого места или расследование своей смерти. Но призраки очень ограничены в действиях, так как большинство людей не могут их видеть, и поэтому они либо разочаровываются в своих целях, либо наоборот, становятся одержимыми, что говорит о всё растущей пустоте в их душах. При этом после превращения в пустого по иронии судьбы центр их навязчивой идеи часто становится их первой жертвой, что почти произошло с братом Орихиме Иноуэ, Сорой. Конечно, этого можно избежать, если синигами проведёт духовное погребение до того, как душа обратится в пустого. Процесс превращения плюса в пустого обычно занимает месяцы или годы. Всё зависит от длинны цепи судьбы, которая прикреплена к их груди. Цепь cудьбы медленно разъедает сама себя, указывая на степень деградации души в мире живых. Процесс может быть ускорен при определенных условиях, таких как нападение пустого, впадение в отчаяние или под воздействием определенных способностей. Когда цепь полностью разлагается, плюс становится пустым, и на его груди, на том месте, куда крепилась цепь, открывается отверстие, показывая, то что он потерял своё сердце. Цели thumb|190px|Fishbone D, первый показанный Пустой. Как только душа становится пустым, она начинает пожирать другие души, живые или мертвые, но делает это не из-за голода, а для того, чтобы заполнить внутреннюю пустоту. Часто первыми жертвами становятся те, кто был близок пустому при жизни. Большинство пустых в конечном счёте становятся безмозглыми существами, обеспокоенными только поиском самых сильных и аппетитных душ. Более сильные и более злые пустые часто в состоянии сохранить часть своего человеческого разума, что делает их более опасными по сравнению с остальными пустыми. В то время как большинство пустых злые или по крайней мере безмозглые создания, но есть и исключения, такие как Нелл Ту с ее компаньонами. А некоторые, по крайней мере, способны к духу товарищества и верности, как замечено с Гриммджоу Джагерджаком и его компаньонами во времена, когда они все были пустыми: отчаявшись, подчинённые Гриммджоу добровольно пожертвовали части своих тел, дабы Гриммджоу стал сильнее. Внешность Все пустые носят маски сформированые из их сердец, которые они потеряли будучи людьми.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 9-10Эта маска олицетворяет чувство, которое ощущает существо после потери своего сердца, и подавляет первоначальную личность пустого.Bleach manga; Chapter 28, pages 10-11 Маски различных пустых могут очень отличаться по своей форме, но они всегда белые и напоминают череп. Маска может быть разрушена, временно позволяя пустому восстановить свой разум, но это временный эффект и после короткого периода времени пустой снова станет безмозглым, вечно голодным чудовищем. Пустые широко различаются и своими физическими характеристики, и редко когда можно увидеть двух одинаковых пустых. Внешность пустых может быть самой различной: от пушистых млекопитающих и ящериц до демоноподобной. Пустые также различны по размеру, хотя среди Меносов изменения в росте довольно последовательный. В Уэко Мундо некоторые пустые по размеру не больше, чем обыкновенные домашние животные. Чаще всего пустой в два раза больше обычного взрослого человека, хотя со временем рост может меняться. Куго Гинджоу рассказывал о причине внешнего вида и способностей пустых. Сердце пустого, на месте которого образовалось дыра, становится маской и изменяет их внешность. Сила и внешность пустых — это отражение боли и страданий, которые они перенесли будучи людьми.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 9-10 Уничтожение Обычно пустых убивают, разрубая их маску и голову на два, но большое количество ран, смертельных для человека, также способно их убить. Если это сделано духовным мечом синигами, пустой на самом деле не умирает; его дух очищается от грехов, совершенных в форме пустого. Это позволяет душе перенестись в Общество душ как плюс. В случаях, если пустой совершал большие грехи как смертный, его очищение вызовет Врата ада, в которые душу затянет в Ад, чтобы понести наказание. Если пустотой убит квинси, его душа полностью уничтожена, что может привести к серьезным последствиям для баланса миров. Эффекты других духовных способностей на пустых, таких как способности Орихиме Иноуэ или подчинителей, неизвестны, вследствие того, что редки. Полупустые thumb|190px|Полупустой превращается в пустого Полупустой (半虚 (デミ・ホロウ), demi-horō; "полу-пустой") — это привязанный к месту дух, который превращается в пустого. Духу привязанному к месту требуется время для полной трансформации, но этот процесс может быть ускорен, если отверстие в их груди расширять насильно. Полупустые удерживаются цепями в месте, которое обычно считают своей территорией. Они показываются только когда кто-то ступает на их территорию, а до этого их не может почувствовать даже синигами. Bleach''manga; Chapter 28-30 Меносы Хотя большинство пустых всю свою жизнь ни делают ничего, кроме пожирания людских душ, есть подгруппа пустых известных как 'Меносы''' (メノス, menosu; исп. минус). Менос — скопление сотен обычных пустых, соединенных в единое существо получившее силу гораздо большую, чем любой обыкновенный пустой.Bleach manga; Chapter 48, page 9 Менос создается, когда ощущение пустоты в сердце обычного пустого становится столь существенным, что человеческие души неспособны к тому, что бы даже временно заполнить её, в результате чего пустой начинает пожирать других пустых. Эти пустые-каннибалы привлекаются друг к другу, и эта сама себя пожирающая масса пустых объединяется, превращаясь в гиллиана. Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 5-6После этой трансформации, гиллиан может развиться ещё на две стадии, сначала в адьюкаса и наконец в васто лорда, если соблюдаются определенные условия. Развитие меноса зависит не только от количества съеденных им пустых, но также и от способности меноса избежать своего съедения. Если другой пустой сумеет съесть даже часть тела меноса, то его дальнейшее развитие становится невозможным. Пустые класса менос считаются столь опасными, что Общество Душ посылает на их уничтожение, только хорошо подготовленные команды синигами. Вторжения меносов в мир людей очень редки, поскольку меносы покидают Уэко Мундо только если привлечены очень большими источниками духовной энергии или были призваны другими силами. Как уже сказано выше есть три категории меносов: первой является гиллиан, второй адьюкас, и последней васто лорд. Гиллианы thumb|Менос класса гиллиан Гиллиан (最下大虚 (ギリアン), girian; яп. "низший великий пустой"), так же называемый менос гранде (大虚 (メノスグランデ), menosu gurande; исп. "большой минус", яп. "большой пустой") , первый и самый слабый из всех меносов. Для людей их можно сравнить с простыми солдатами. Их очень много и все они выглядят одинаково. В Обществе душ они единственные из меносов, которые вообще упомянуты в учебниках. Гиллианы огромны и сильны, но они медленные и их интеллект на уровне животных. Любой капитан в состоянии разобраться с гиллианом без особых усилий.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 15До встречи с Ичиго Куросаки, Кучики Рукия видела их в только учебниках, несмотря на то, чтобы была синигами уже много лет. Гиллианы обычно нападают группами, и каждый из них по силе примерно равен лейтенанту Готей 13. Гиллианы как правило прибывают в мир людей с помощью пространственных искажений названных Кумон (空門, яп. "Воздушные врата").Bleach manga; Chapter 45, page 2 *'Внешность': Гиллианы - огромные пустые, высотой по крайней мере с двух-шести этажное здание, легко затмевая даже самого большого пустого. У них всех есть белая маска с длинным носом. Их тела, с головы до ног защищает черное покрытие, напоминающее плащ. На их шеи расположен ряд тонких белых шипов. У них большие ноги, покрытые плотной белой субстанцией. У них большие белые руки с длинными, острыми, белыми пальцами, но они обычно скрыты под плащом, гиллианы редко достают свои руки, даже во время боя. У них также длинные языки, способные сломать маски других пустых. *'Основные способности': Серо, Кумон, NegaciónНегасьон *'Развитие': Хотя обычно у гиллианов нет индивидуальности, так как у них нет собственного ума, который делает их опасными, есть и исключения. Если один из многих пустых при создании гиллиана, был особо силён, он может сохранить свой разум и индивидуальность, взяв под контроль гиллиана. Его индивидуальность отражается в уникальной маске, которую он носит, по сравнению с маской простого гиллиана. Только у этих видов гиллианов есть потенциал, чтобы развиться и стать в адьюкасом. Развитие осуществляется путем длительного пожирания пустых, как обычных так и гиллианов. Аарониро Арруруэри - единственный гиллиан, достаточно сильный чтобы достигнуть разряда эспады после своего становления арранкаром. Адьюкасы thumb|Менос класса адьюкас Адьюкас (中級大虚 (アジューカス), ajūkasu; яп. "промежуточный великий пустой"), вторая классификация меносов. Они меньше, чем гиллианы и их не так много. Однако, они намного умнее и сильнее их. Они часто управляют гиллианами и направляют их в сражении.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 16 Адьюкасы - обычно одиночные существа, редко присоединяющиеся в группы. Сила одного адьюкаса примерно равна силе капитана Готей 13. *'Внешность': Внешний вид адьюкасов может быть абсолютно разным: от больших гуманоидов к пантера-подобной форме, как у Гриммджоу Джагерджака, до того как он стал арранкаром. *'Основные способности': Серо, Гарганта, Уникальные силы и способности *'Развитие': Меносов класса адьюкас намного меньше в численности по сравнению с гиллианами, из-за того, что при создании гиллиана редко встречается пустой способный подавить остальных и сохранить индивидуальность. Кроме того, адьюкас должен постоянно продолжать пожирать других пустых, или его ум будет поглощен пустыми внутри него, и он вернется в форму гиллиана, без возможности снова стать адьюкасом. Кроме того, если какая-либо часть адьюкаса пожрана, они надолго прекращают развиваться далее, но возможно и не дает снова стать гиллианоми, так как адьюкасы в группе Гриммджоу попросили, чтобы он съел части их тел, что бы те не стали вновь гиллианоми.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 8-9 Васто Лорды thumb|190px|Тия Харрибел в образе васто лорда Васто Лорд (最上大虚 (ヴァストローデ), vasuto rōde; яп. "высший великий пустой") третья классификацияменосов и финальный уровень развития. Они чрезвычайно малые по размеру пустые, рост чуть больше человеческого и чрезвычайно малочисленны. Сказано, что на все Уэко Мундо их количество, не больше чем количество пальцев на руках. Боевые способности Васто Лордов намного превосходят способности капитанов Готей 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 16 *'Внешность': неизвестно. *'Основные способности': неизвестно. Кроме потребности пожирания колоссального количества пустых любые особые требования для создания Васто Лорда неизвестны. Тоширо Хитсугая заявляет, что, если бы у Сосуке Айзена было больше чем десять арранкаров созданных из васто лордов, Общество душ было бы обречено.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 17 Из всех членов эспады только Тия Харрибел, с полной уверенностью, была васто лордом.Bleach anime; Episode 284, only mentioned directly in the anime, but backed in the Masked Databook. Силы и способности Как и у синигами, у пустых есть множество боевых навыков и способностей, большинство которых обычно уникальны для определенных пустых. Однако у более сильных пустых, есть доступ к ряду похожих техник, обладающих большей силой, чем их собственные уникальные способности. Пустые, обычно получают энергию необходимую для приведения своих способностей в действие пожирая души, но меньшие могут также получать энергию из атмосферы с высокой концентрацией духовных частиц, такой как в Уэко Мундо.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 16 *'Soul-Body Separation': Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability. This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Acidwire used this on his younger sister, Orihime, so she could see and converse with him. Shrieker used it for more sinister means, causing the young boy Yūichi Shibata to be trapped within the body of a parakeet for three months while the Hollow chases him. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken (in Yūichi's case) then the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. *'Acidic Touch': Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies that all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. This was shown when Orihime was grabbed in the leg, and on the wound on Chad's back. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time though, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. * is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Menos, Arrancar, and Visored have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently and forcefully. Cero also requires some time to be used effectively, so the enemy must be either not moving or busy with something else, or too badly wounded to even simply dodge it, with the exception of a few Cero techniques and users. Additionally, there exists quite a number of variations of Cero, which are usually unique to the Arrancar using it. * is how Hollows and Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Kaname Tōsen, Kisuke Urahara and recently Mayuri Kurotsuchi have also demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. * fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Espada have a special cube-shaped device called (Caja de Negación in the English dub) meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to trap and punish their subordinates if necessary. Bleach manga; Chapter 278, page 16 * is the ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs. Ulquiorra states that most Arrancar gave up Regeneration for far greater strength. Арранкары An Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed its mask, thus gaining Shinigami-like powers. The word Arrancar comes from the Spanish verb meaning "to remove" or "to rip off". Вайзарды The Visored are a group of Shinigami who have been banished from Soul Society after obtaining Hollow powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 9 Интересные факты *Тайт Кубо выбрал испанский мотив для пустых и арранкаров. *Особенностью имён и терминов пустых являются двойные буквы. Они есть в словах "hollow" и "арранкар" и в большинстве имён арранкаров (некоторые из них теряются при транскрипции на русский). *Триста семьдесят первая глава была изначально названа Kingdom of Hollowes, когда правильно было бы Kingdom of Hollows. Это было исправлено, когда глава вышла в книге. См. также *Список пустых Сноски Навигация Категория:Вселенная Блича Категория:Расы Категория:Пустые